Hostage
by Rhen-chan
Summary: As soon as her hand brushed his, as soon as she looked into those dark eyes; Videl knew she was in trouble. "Whether you like it or not, Ms Satan, tonight you'll be leaving with me." Dark fic. G/V.


The Mission

"No." And with that final word spoken the tall man turned and proceeded to exit the dark room.

"I don't think that would be a wise choice", said the elder of the two, stopping the man clad in black just as he was about to cross through the threshold. "We both know that your life belongs here. In my palace."

The man gritted his teeth and turned. " I can leave anytime I want. I don't need you or anybody in my life."

Barking out a laugh, Babadi smirked. "Yet you left your family two years ago to come and train here. Now what was the reason again?", his smirk widened, revealing yellow crooked teeth, "Because you crave power. And not just any power. _Dark_ power. Something only I can teach you."

Now it was the young man's turn to smirk. "And you expect me to learn anything from this pathetic mission you're trying to send me on? It's true - You really _are_ losing it." He crossed his muscular arms and tilted his face up as the smirk vanished from Babadi's face. A heated glare replaced it, but only for a second after he regained his composure.

"The reason I chose you for this mission is because you're the strongest man I have right now", Babadi inwardly grinned as the man slowly tilted his head down, staring him straight in the eye. Stroking any male in his palace's ego was the easiest way to get them to listen to him. And right now it was working too. Making sure he still had the young man's attention, Babadi continued, "It's extremely difficu-"

The man's scoff cut him off. "Don't give me that shit. Babysitting a weak girl isn't exactly something one would call difficult."

That's when Babadi's smirk returned. "Ah, but it's not just any girl. And she's definitely not weak." He turned and walked towards the windowsill, whilst the young man leaned against the wall and waited. Babadi grabbed the photo frame which had a sheet of paper tied to it. Staying where he was, he thrust it towards the man, whose arm reached out and swiftly caught it.

The young man looked down at it.

"I want this girl held hostage. And I want you to be in charge of her. Don't question me, just know that I have my reasons. If you succeed in this mission, not only will you be known and feared as the most powerful Saiyan in the world, I will teach you _everything_ I know. You _will_ master my dark powers. Something no-one else has ever done and ever will ." He walked up to the young man and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Babadi's eyes lit up as a rough hand met his strongly lotioned one in a strong grip.

* * *

He let out a deep breath as he entered his large room. Slipping off his black shirt, he grabbed a towel from nearby and scrubbed his sweaty chest. The Lounge always helped rid him of his stress, and today was no different. _It sure had been a long day_. He walked towards his king-sized bed, dressed only in his jeans, and lay down. Looking at the alarm clock set on his bedside table, he found it was only fifteen minutes past ten. He would've stayed longer at The Lounge but that would mean getting drunk, most likely laid, and stumbling into his own bed at three in the morning. Something that couldn't happen tonight as he needed to wake up early and sober. Looking up at the high ceiling, a wicked smirk appeared on his face as he thought of the reputation he was going earn when he completed the mission. And he _was_ going to complete it. He could have power he always wanted as a reward and he was going to get it.

Reaching over to the bedside table to turn off the lamp perched on it, his sharp eyes glanced to the photo frame he set down next to it before he visited The Lounge. After staring it at for a moment, he switched the light off and turned his head back towards the ceiling, closing his eyes. Soon he drifted to sleep, where he dreamed about the mission.

The mission in which he, Son Gohan, kidnapped Satan Videl.


End file.
